Something Special
by bookaddict06
Summary: Feyre and Aelin are best friends. Feyre knows no one and Aelin knows everyone. When they are asked to create something special for an art project why are both their eyes drawn to the sexiest guys in school.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at my desk and opened my folio for art, naturally it was my favourite class. I grabbed a pencil from my bag and started doodling before class started. Silent as a cat Aelin came and sat down next to me, scaring me half to death. 'Don't do that! Could you make yourself a little more conspicuous please?'

'It's not my fault your completely unobservant. What are you drawing today?'

'Not sure yet just some random pattern.' I shrugged. Aelin flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Something that would usually be used to describe a bimbo was in this case used to disguise her true personality. You wouldn't know it but my best friend was a straight 'A' student and spoke three languages. She would also kick your ass if you so much as looked at her the wrong way. She is also on her way to becoming the champion in an under ground fighting ring with the pseudonym Celeana Sardothien. Did I mention that she was competing in the men's division. I on the other hand sucked at school, art was the only subject that I could really excel at, which I did, top of the class I might add. This was the only class I shared with Aelin and she was only taking it so we could do something together. We're an unlikely pair, but we make it work.

I look up just in time to see Ms Golding walk into class, you could tell she was an art teacher from a mile away. She had paint caked underneath her nails and graphite smudges on her fingers, her hands even smelt like PVA glue. As strange as it might seem, hands can tell you a lot about a person. For example, if you looked at Aelin's hands you would see lots of tiny scars and calluses from the fighting, you would also see her perfect manicured nails. Make of that what you will. If you were to look at mine though you would see only calluses from where I hold my paint brush.

Aelin nudged me to the side, 'pay attention, we're getting our new assignment.'

'Your end of year assignment is to create something that means something to you. It's your final semester of school, that's almost 6 months to create something, something special. So make is count and make it good. You can submit it in any format as you wish. More information will be posted online. You are free to work in your own time. Get started.'

'Did you hear that Feyre, no medium! I can do whatever I want, best assignment ever!' I looked over to Aelin. She had confidence written all over her face, she exuded the stuff. My hope was that she would rub off on me but alas I was still just Feyre


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So this is the first fanfiction that I have posted. It's been something that i've wanted to do for awhile and i'm loving it. Not the fastest writer but i'm really keen so hopefully i'll be posting regularly. I'm also not the best at grammar so I apoligise in advance! Of course all these characters belong to the beloved Sarah J Maas. And finally, Enjoy!

* * *

Feyre POV

The day had started off well with a new art assignment but as Aelin's best friends I was required to go to all her underground fights. Being pushed and shoved by hot, sweaty guys in a small room watching Aelin fight a bigger and sweatier guy while hoping she wouldn't get crushed to death was not my idea of fun. However, it was the lesser of two evils as I don't think I could stand staying at home and hoping from a distance.

I looked up at the clock again on my bedroom wall for what felt like the hundredth time that night, it was 11:30, time to go. It wasn't too hard to sneak to the front door past my dad, if I'm being honest, I don't think he would care if I was leaving the house this late. Elaine, one of my elder sisters, I would have to look out for. If she caught me she would whine until I told her where I was going and I was not at all prepared to have that conversation. The person I really have to hope didn't catch me was my eldest sister, Nesta. You can't tell what your going to get from her. Deep down I know that she cares for me… deep, deep, deep down but I also know she's a hard arse and I am not prepared for the tongue lashing I would receive from her not to mention how she would drag me by the ear back to my bedroom.

With that knowledge, I carefully pull my bedroom door open I peer around the corner, listening hard I creep out and close the door. So far so good. Walking lightly across the floor boards I make it past Nesta's bedroom on the right and quickly dash down the stairs. Pausing, I listen to the sounds of the house. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, I walk to the door, preparing myself for the blast of cool air when I hear it. Nesta's perfectly manicured nails taping against the wooden table next to her. Busted.

Pulling together my most innocent face I turn around. Nesta's features are pinched together into a disapproving look. Before I have the chance to formulate a good excuse as to where I'm going, she opens her mouth, 'don't do anything stupid.' She gives me a hard look and walks back up to her bedroom. I try not to delve too deeply into why she is letting me leave the house or whether she knows where I'm going.

Running the length of my driveway, I see the car idling on the side of the road and hope in. I barely have the car door closed before Aelin revs the car and we're on our way. After fumbling my seatbelt on, I look over to Aelin, 'who are you up against tonight?'

'Well, there's a new guy who's joined the circuit. Word is that he has just moved here and Arobynn thought that I would be a great welcoming party for him.' Aelin looked at me, grinning like the cheshire cat.

Tonight's fights were in an abandoned warehouse not far from school. Arobynn organises that fights and the bets for the region. Aelin or Celeana, as she's known on the circuit, is Arobynn's favourite fighter because she pulls in the biggest wins. I glance down at my watch, only 5 minutes left before Aelin's fight is announced, the main event. I run my gaze around the warehouse and take note of the other fights going on around me. Most of the people fighting tonight are regulars as well as the people watching. If you look closely you can see the money changing hands as the bystanders bet on who's going to win. Arobynn makes the most money off Aelin. Even though she wins time and time again, no one will believe that she can win the next round. I turn back around to where Aelin's fight will be taking place, there's only 1 minute left. I lift my head and my eyes fall on the most gorgeous human being. His hair is as black as the night, from this angle his eyes were a bright violet colour. His broad shoulders were the beginning of a perfectly defined chest and tan arms. Looking at his long legs gave me the impression that he was well over 6ft. Looking up again I notice that he's know looking directly at me. My mouth forms a small 'o' shape at my embarrassment of staring. His only response is a panty dropping smirk.

Moments later Arobynn's voice cuts through the noise and my attention snaps to him. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, how are we feeling tonight?' Arobynn pauses and lets the crowd answer with their cheers. 'Well have I got a treat for you tonight! We have our returning champion of the ring. The swift and lethal Celeana Sardothian!' The cries from the crowd were ear splitting as Aelin strutted out of the shadows and into the light. She was in here black fighting leathers that stood out against her pale skin and blonde hair. She grinned at the audience and took a bow. Again, the crowd went nuts and I joined in this time. 'Against our well known fearsome warrior is some fresh meat. This guy is all muscle and is here to show you lot that he's in it to win it! Let's hear it for Rowan Whitethorn!' From the shadows, the largest man I have ever seen walks out. The blood drains from my face. I look over to Aelin, most spectators they wouldn't notice the corners of her mouth turning down in worry. Aelin, who has won every fight since she started in the underground ring was worried. And that means that I should be petrified. I flicked my gaze back to Rowan Whitethorn's hulking mass. His form was carefully sculpted that can only be achieved from hours in the gym every day. He had bright green eyes that looked wise beyond his years and stark white hair that stood out against the black tattoo that had been carefully draw out over his face, it disappeared under his shirt, only to reappear on his arm. On further examination of his face he looked younger, maybe only one or two years older than Aelin and myself. For some reason this didn't make me feel any better.

Arobynn spoke up again, 'Can our contestants please shake hands.' Aelin and Rowan walked up to one another and shook hands, both turning white knuckled. 'Can our contestants take their fighting stances… and three… two…. One… FIGHT!' Arobynn screamed over the roaring of the crown. No sooner had the words left Arobynns mouth, Aelin launched herself at Rowan, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

Here is the new chapter - I must admit it's a little rushed but hopefully still readable! To those who posted reviews thankyou! it's so encouraging to get them.

All characters belong to Sarah J Maas of course

Enjoy

* * *

Aelin POV

I stuck my hand out to shake his, he pulled mine into his grip and because I like to stir people up I thought it would be a good idea to squeeze… and damn if he didn't squeeze back. We both stepped back and nodded at each other. I was never going to win this fight with strength, after you got past the fact that he was gorgeous, you could tell that he held himself like a fighter and he knew what he was doing. The only way I was going to win this one was with speed, and I'm not even sure if that will be enough.

Arobynn called out over the crowd again, 'Can our contestants take their fighting stances…' I got down low, putting my weight onto my toes, ready to spring. Rowan didn't move much in the sense he put his arms up ready, rather his spine straightened and he grew taller, his fists clenched and his scowl got deeper. My response to this was to smirk at him, he just huffed back at me. 'and three… two…. One… FIGHT!' Arobynn's words may have been heard throughout the hall but I only heard the ringing in my ears. I launched at Rowan before he could blink, grabbing his arm I pulled him forward, trying to get him off balance before using my momentum to launch myself around his massive body and onto his shoulders. I could feel Rowan's body tense in surprise while I executed my plan but that's all he allowed.

Before I could twist my body around his neck I was flipped off his shoulders and onto my back before his hulking body was over mine and his arm was over my throat. He was faster than I thought. I head butted him in the nose before wrapping my legs around his muscled torso and trying to throw him off. It didn't work. With a bloody nose, he bent his head down to my ear and whispered 'it's done'.

'Buzzard' I replied. He only looked down at me and held my gaze before stepping back like a gentleman. He'd won and more surprisingly I'd lost.

I didn't hear the crowd as I stalked off and out of the building. Arobynn could yell at me later. Moments later Feyre fell into step behind me and I was glad of her presence. One of the many good things about Feyre was that she didn't mind silence at all and at this time it is what I really needed. We both got into my car and sped off. I couldn't stop thinking about Rowan though. Now that I had a moment I could remember how striking he was. I wouldn't call him beautiful but he definitely had something that was appealed to me. I also couldn't wait to get back into the ring and beat him but I suspected it was going to take some work on my account.

I drove on auto pilot and didn't realise when I had made it back to Feyre's house. I pulled out onto the curb and looked at her, she didn't get out. 'Aelin, I'm sorry… I'm not going to ask if you're alright because I know that you would hate that…' Feyre's words were small and worried so I smiled to reassure her. '…I was thinking on the way home and I wanted to remind you that the people –who come and compete at the fights are generally from around here… and they kind of look our age…' I wasn't clueing in, so what, they lived neat here, good, it would mean I could fight him again. '… so that might, you know, being going to a certain school…' the penny dropped. Our school. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I took a deep breath before replying 'all the better then, it will be easier to work out why he was so good at fighting. I'll see you tomorrow at school.' I hated dismissing her like that but I wanted to go home. 'ok then, bye.' Feyre opened the door and closed it gently. I sped off. I knew why I was so good at fighting and I'd hate to imagine what Rowan had to get through to get a skill set as good or even better than mine.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, so I know this new chapter is super late. I just started Uni last week and it has been crazy! For all those who have started the new school year Good Luck! I know I need it:)

All these characters of course are owned by the wonderful Sarah J Maas

* * *

Aelin POV

I woke up the next morning feeling deflated. I hated how I had treated Feyre when I dropped her back at her place. But today was a new day and I was going to make it up to her. Jumping out of bed I headed to my walk-in robe, complete with three full length mirrors. As much as I liked to get down and dirty, punching sense into the male population I was also completely infatuated with looking my best and in my opinion my best was damn fine. I pulled out my favourite pair of skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and my black leather jacket. Finishing the look off with a pair of white converses. I didn't want to look to flashy if I was going to make it up to Feyre.

Creeping out of my bedroom and past the master suite I made it to the kitchen where I inhaled my breakfast and set out to school. Today was Friday so I wasn't picking Feyre up at her house, this meant that I wasn't going to see her until recess unless I caught her before class. At least it gave me more time to think about what I was going to say to her. When I got to school, the carpark was packed with students, all hovering around someone's car. Mummy and Daddy probably bought some wannabe a sports car, I ignored them. Finding a carpark was almost impossible on a Friday but I managed to find one of the last ones in the overflow carpark which just happened to be a million miles from the school. Great. Glancing at my watch I realised I only had 5 minutes before class and it was at least a 10 minute walk to the school. Grinding my teeth, I trudged up to the school, hell if I was going to run to make it on time.

When I finally made it to my locker, I dumped my bag before pulling out my English books. When I made it to the classroom I was 10 minutes late and I could here that Mr Lucas had already started the lesson. As annoying as it was that I was late, I opened the door and swaggered into the class – no point looking like I was sheepish about something that was out of my control. Plus, sheepish wasn't in my repertoire. I smiled at my teacher when I walked in, Mr Lucas brows drew together. I just shrugged at him as if to say, all well, before turning and heading towards my seat. As I turned though, a flash of white hair caught my attention… oh crap. Looking over I saw Rowan sitting at a desk glaring at me. It took me a split second to reign in my features into cool indifference. As I walked past his hulking body to get to my desk I smirked at him. I owned this school and he was going to know it.

I swiftly sat down in my seat a few rows behind Rowan. Just out of ear shot. As Mr Lucas started his lecture Rowan leaned over the guy sitting next to him. I'm not proud to say that I didn't take any notice of him sitting next to Rowan. All I could tell from the back of his head was that he was almost as big as Rowan in the shoulders and the neck, he had hair as black as night and every time he glanced at Rowan he always seemed to be smiling. Lucky buzzard. I listened more intently to Rowan and the mystery man's conversation that the Mr Lucas but they were too far away for me to hear anything of importance.

Once I decided that I was going to confront Rowan after class, Mr. Lucas' lecture was a blur, but before letting us out he asked Rowan and the other student Rhys to stay behind. It would have to be done later. I bee lined for the gym for my P.E. class, ready to break a sweat.

Feyre POV

Getting to school this morning was a drag. Because it was a Friday Nesta was driving Elaine and myself. Usually she and her boyfriend, Cassian, would ride together however on Friday morning Cassian has football practice. Goodness knows how they are still together, they are opposites of each other. Despite this though I'm glad for her. I want to her to be happy. We drive in silence to school getting there 10 minutes after Cassian's practice finishes so that they can walk in with each other. Nesta parks that car and taps her foot waiting for Elaine and myself to get out so that she can leave. Once we're both out Nesta stalks off and Elaine flounces off to do whatever it is she does. I stand at the car by myself working out my next step. I scour the carpark to see if Aelin has arrived. I want to talk to her about last night, but instead of finding Aelin I see the stranger from last night. He's sitting on top of what I assume to be his sports car. He's surrounded by other students but more importantly glowering at his left-hand side is Rowan from last night.

This is not good. I must tell Aelin before she sees for herself. I start walking towards the school trying not to stare at the beautiful stranger. As I walk past the massive group the bell rings and he looks over at me. Like a deer caught in headlights I just stop. He grins at me and flight or fight response kicks in… I start hurrying to the doors of the school, once inside, I pick up the pace to my locker to grab my books. When I reach the end of the hall to my locker I take deep breaths as I put in my combination, trying to calm down my racing heart. The door opens and I breathe easy. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the moment our eyes met. They had a violet hue to them which must have been a trick of the light. What was not a trick of the light, was the corded muscles that were not lost under the shirt he was wearing. The long slender fingers that I just knew would be able to do delectable things. However, what caught my attention most was his lush sensual lips that were able to convey the most intimate of messages… even from the most innocent grins. I could spend days painting those lips. Just thinking about him made me blush.

I opened my eyes and grabbed the last of my books. Slammed my locker closed, I whirled in the direction of my class which lead me straight into a solid wall of muscle. Stumbling back, I started to apologise, trust me not to watch where I'm going, but as I look up I get entranced by eyes that were indeed a deep shade of violet. Forget the lips, even with years I don't think I would ever be able to get the exact shade of this man's eyes.

'Well hello Feyre darling'. His rich velvety voice washes over me as I try to blink back my astonishment. 'How do you know my name?' The words tumble out of my mouth too fast but this stranger doesn't seem to mind. 'I make is my business to know everyone's name, especially those of beautiful women.' He smirks at me again, snapping me out of my trance. 'Well then, fairs fair, what is your name then?' The stranger takes a step back and performs an overdramatic bow. 'My name, Feyre darling is Rhys. Pleasure to meet you.' I roll my eyes at him. I have enough dramatics with Aelin, I do not need anymore. Slamming my locker closed I face him. I can't get involved with this guy, especially since I saw him at the underground fighting ring. Who knows what he's tied up with. 'Look, Rhys, it was nice to meet you but I have to go.' Slipping around him I head of to class. I can feel his eyes boring into my back, so without sparing a glance I yell back to him that he should get to class too.

* * *

Don't forget to review - I promise I do read them all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys,

I know this chapter is a bit raw, can't say that my spelling or grammar is anything to rave about...

hope it's still legible though! Hopefully this chapter gets the ball rolling for some Rowlein time!

All characters belong to Sarah!

* * *

Feyre POV

When lunch came around I was nervous. I told myself it was because I would have to see Aelin for the first time since our fight but if I was being honest with myself it was because I knew that Rhys was going to accost me for some unknown reason. I didn't have space in my life for the drama that he was going to bring. If the good looks and carefree attitude wasn't enough then seeing him at the underground fighting ring was. You had to have some special connections to get in and they weren't good ones. I still had no idea how Aelin got roped into it all but I had the feeling that she didn't have much of a choice.

I walked to the furthest corner of the courtyard to my usual table that I shared with Aelin, remembering that I had to tell her about Rowan before she saw for herself. She was already sitting at our table, staring off into the distance deep in thought. I didn't doubt for one moment though that she knew that I was walking towards her. I sat down across from her and she turned to me blinking away her lingering thoughts.

'Hey', I smiled at her to let her know that I forgave her for our fight. 'Before you say anything you need to know that I saw Rowan at school today. I know that's not what you want to hear but I swear…' Aelin cut me off before I could finish with a wave of her hand.

'I know, I saw him and his friend in my English class today.' Studying her, she didn't look upset by the revelation more thoughtful about the entire situation than anything. 'Did his friend in your English class have black hair a gorgeous smile and violet eyes?' I questioned. I had to stop myself from sighing at the end, I didn't want to read anything into that. 'He had black hair, I'm not sure about the _gorgeous_ smile and I violet eyes, I didn't get a good look at his face. Why?' I scrambled for an answer while Aelin appraised me. Why did I want to know? Before I could answer I saw the very man himself walking towards us over Aelin's shoulder with a certain Rowan in tow. This would be interesting.

'Why hello there' Rhys practically purred to me.

'Yes, hello there. Fancy meeting you here in the most secluded part of courtyard.' I deadpanned. Rhys sat down next to me like he owned the place whilst Rowan stood stock still behind Aelin. Aelin was watching the exchange between the two of us intensely. Rhys hadn't even glanced at her yet. 'As the gentleman that I am, I have to admit that I came here with every intention of seeing you again.' Try as I might the 1000-watt smile affected me in ways that I didn't want to admit to myself… or Aelin, who was still staring at the both of us. 'Sorry to interrupt you two love birds…' damn her '…but I don't think that we've met. I'm Aelin and you are?' Aelin had a gleam in her eye that told me that she knew exactly what was happening between the two of us. Rhys turned to Aelin to introduce himself, as soon as their gazes met I saw Rhys' gaze light up with recognition. 'I'm Rhys, funny, I thought your name was Celeana Sardothian.' Rhys was the face of innocence whilst Aelin had paled imperceptibly. I didn't understand her need to separate herself from the fighting ring but I knew that Rowan and Rhys knowing who she was would rattle her.

Remembering that Rowan was still standing behind Aelin, I looked up. He hadn't moved a muscle but he did look a tad more interested in the conversation now. I had a feeling that it was Rhys' idea to come and talk to us. 'Well I can't have everybody fawning over me at school, I wouldn't want to start a riot because of my talent in the ring now would I.' Aelin was grinning like a cat but I could tell that she still hadn't realised that Rowan was still standing behind her still as a statue. Not wanting to talk to Rowan directly I turned back to Rhys, 'your, um…. friend' glancing over to Rowan for a split second 'seemed to be able to hold his own in the fight' I butted in. Aelin didn't miss anything, she whipped around to face Rowan, her face turning cold.

'You.' Aelin stood up and stalked up to Rowan, invading his space and demanding his attention. She looked fierce. Her long hair whipped behind her and her eyes where burning flames. Winning these fights was clearly worth something more to Aelin than I originally thought. Poking Rowan on his muscled chest she continued, 'How did you learn to fight like that? Because I have trained with the best and you should have lost! I don't want to see you or your friend back there at MY fights.' With one last tap on Rowan's chest she stepped back, a cool demeanour immediately taking over. 'Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere better to be.' Aelin swaggered off as if she hadn't just left me alone with two of the biggest males I had ever seen, one of which she had just threatened. And all I could do was watch as she left.

Rowan just grunted and walked after her. Rhys on the other hand threw another one of his 1000-watt smiles at me and laughed. 'Well she's a keeper now isn't she.'

Rhys POV

I knew going to that underground fight club would bring nothing but trouble. I was able to put that all behind me but Rowan couldn't seem to shake it. It was lifestyle for him, fighting was the only thing he wanted to do with his life. As his best friend I supported him, I went to every fight that he had and I continued to spar with him for practice. Both of us moved here a week ago – a perk of our parents being in business together. I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to have a clean break from the fights because even though Rowan is the best, and when I say best I mean that he has never lost a fight in his life. He is a finely tuned machine that executes all aspects of his fighting with perfection. Despite this though, he never 'plays' with his opponents, he ends his fights with swiftness and causing the least amount of injury. I try not to read too much into this.

This new ring we went to the other night is run by some guy named Arobynn. He might be charismatic to a room full of spectators but I can't shake the feeling that he is much more malicious than he seems. Despite all this I can't bring myself to regret going to the fight because it was where I first saw Feyre. She looked completely out of place there with her long golden brown hair and big grey eyes. She looked so small and out of place surrounded by all the men who came to watch the fight. I was going to introduce myself then and there but Rowan's fight came on. And what a show it was. I was a bit confused why she was competing in the men's division, but after her performance with Rowan I now know that no other man would have had a chance. She has a take no survivor's kind of attitude.

Rowan didn't mention her a lot after the fight but enough to know that by Rowan's standards, he was still thinking of her. Trust him to fall for the one girl who just might be able to hand an ass kicking to him… Even if he doesn't know it yet.

* * *

Please Review! it keeps me motivated:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guy's

Sorry that it took so long to update - I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I wanted to introduce a heap of character which I found really hard to do. I'm not very proud of this chapter, it's really just a filler. Hoping for some banter in the next chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter - it's a great reminder that you're all waiting for the next chapter not to mention motivator!

That's all from me.

Enjoy Sarah J Maas' gorgeous characters!

* * *

Aelin POV

AAHHHHH! That annoying buzzard! He beats me in a fight and he thinks that he can be friends with me, what a self-assured prick. I hope the money was worth it. Not that I see any of it when I win. I just get a 'special' congratulations from my _guardian,_ and now I know what happens when I lose, some guardian he is.

Looking around the school grounds I find another group to sit with since Feyre seems to be so cosied up with the enemy. Not that I can blame her. He, Rhys, is definitely a looker. Taking a closer look at the table I see Aedion and his girlfriend Lysandra. Lysandra and I may have gotten onto a rocky start, but now we're a troublesome pair much to my cousin's disappointment. He loves me like a sister but that just gives Lysandra and I free rein to come down on him hard. He always takes I well, and I love him for that.

I walk over casually at my own pace, Lysandra notices me first and smiles, Aedion's next, He stands up and wraps me up in a bear hug. 'Aelin, I haven't seen you in ages, come and sit.' 'Well, I've been busy.'

'Got some punk to beat up have you?' smiling Aedion walks me over to the table

'Something like that' I reply. Tucked under his arm I sit wedged between him and Tamlin. The small talk continues but for once I'm just content to sit and listen. I don't have the energy to sit and dissect what everyone says. Especially what the 'jocks' have to say about life. Aedion is the captain of the football team, which means that the males here (who are also on the team) are huge, filled with testosterone, and are very territorial about their girls.

Tamlin sits next to me. The ultimate tool. I don't know why Aedion tolerates him. I know that he used to date Feyre until it ended badly. She didn't even tell me the full story so I know that something serious happened between them. She's the only person I wouldn't push to tell me. She is my closest friend and I know that she already has enough crap to deal with without having to relive other events for me. He's no where near as big as Aedion's hulking body (no one is, he's definitely the largest), but he is still muscular and toned. He loses his head a bit when on the field, almost animalistic. I'm glad Feyre dumped his ass.

Speaking of exes, Chaol is also sitting opposite me. I really thought I loved him, be he was only in love with the idea of me. He didn't take it very well when I told him that I was an underground fighter. I tried not to take it too much to heart but it hurt. He was my first and that's something that I will never forget. Now he sits next to his new girlfriend Nesryn. Clearly Chaol has a type because Nesryn is a competitive archer – and a good one of that. Perhaps Chaol thinks there is more honour in that then beating others into a bloody pulp. Chaol is also as big as Tamlin, but I would argue more toned, perhaps I'm biased. He's the strategist of the team. He may not be the fastest or throw the furthest but he has the football brain that allows the team to play at the high standard that they do.

Then of course there is Dorian. An unabashed flirt. His sights were set on me before I got together with Chaol. I thought that they would continue until he met Sorscha. She's a quiet girl. Completely opposite to Dorian, but she's good to him and him to her. I'm happy for them. Dorian unlike the rest of the players on the team is not big at all. Discounting him though is the oppositions first mistake. Although he has no bulk, by no means does this make him lanky, he is muscled and toned…. Perfect for a runner. Once Dorian is off there is no catching him.

My eyes roam around the rest of the large table. No Cassian. No surprise where he is. And on second glance no Azriel… or Mor. I try not to read too much into that. They're both pining for each other but neither of them will admit it to the other. Cassian and Azriel are the only other two players to reach Aidion's stature. I would even go as far to say that they may even be bigger than him.

I try to listen to the conversation that Aedion is contributing but I can't seem to forget about the fight with Rowan. I squint towards the way I can from but can only make out the silhouettes of Feyre and Rhys. I smile at the thought. Feyre deserves to be happy. Especially after her time with 'Tamlin the Tool' as I've started calling him in my head. Looking back over to him I see him smiling at me. Cringing I turn back around. This day is not getting any better.

Art class, finally. It's my only class that I share with Feyre and I am dying to find out what she thinks of Rhys. She still has three minutes before class starts so I kick my feet up on the table and relax. Looking around the art room I analyse all the painting and sculptures and other artworks that others have completed or that are still being worked on. I wouldn't day that I was bad at art but I certainly not great at it. As much as I liked to talk myself up about it. I had no idea what I wanted to do for the assignment. I know all of the other students wolf just be able to pick their favourite and best medium. With an assignment with so much freedom, there was a lot of room for some brilliant work. And it just so happens that I'm brilliant. So I'll just have to think of something good.

Feyre POV

I was still blushing from my conversation with Rhys. Not that he knew it of course. No way was I going to be one of _those_ girls. But he was something about him that lingered with me – something that I couldn't shake. I headed straight to my usual seat next to Aelin, she didn't look up when I sat down, but I could have sworn that the smirk that she was wearing got wider. Collecting myself, I sat down and got my sketch book out. Of course painting was my first love but alas, I can't carry paint tins and paint brushes around all day, much to my dismay.

I only got a few strokes down before Aelin sat up in her chair. With her elbow on the table and that all knowing smirk on plastered on her face I knew exactly what conversation we were going to have. I tried to ignore her, idly sketching, pretending I didn't notice that her eyes were getting brighter with every passing moment. Aelin's mouth was opening just as Ms Golding walked into the room. 'Alrighty, as previously mentioned your time here is your own so use it wisely.' Ms Golding gave us all a soft but firm stare as if to say; "I'll be watching you."

Aelin's grin returned as she caught my gaze. 'oh, I'll absolutely be using this time wisely. Feyre, you and Rhys were looking very cosy today.' Aelin practically purred at me. Here we go. 'We've only met a couple of times, but he's nice enough.' I returned to my idol sketching, all the while trying to blow off Rhys. 'I don't think that's the full stary there Feyre. What did you talk about after I left. It looked like a pretty deep conversation.' She stared at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. I didn't know what to say to her. We did talk, about my painting what a passion it is of mine. We also talked about the underground fighting and how we both got into it because of our friends. Rhys also mentioned that he used to fight as well but didn't want that to be his life so he stopped, and he hoped that Rowan would eventually see it the same way. 'Rhys and I just talked about school life, nothing of too much interest.' Aelin just huffed at me as she got her pencils out and started sketching.

We sat in companionable silence for a while getting lost in my own drawing. My gaze dragged over to Aelin's drawing, I thought I saw a familiar face before the bell rang and Aelin snapped her book shut. 'I'll see you tomorrow, I have something I need to do this afternoon before I go back to the house.' Brushing her fingers along my sketchbook, Aelin left. 'see you tomorrow,' I yelled after her. Looking down at my own work I also saw a familiar face. Dammit. Ripping out the page I went to scrunch it up before I carefully folded it and placed it into my pocket. Damn those violet eyes!

* * *

Please Review! Aelin has a very important person to speak to next chapter - *wink wink*


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! GUYSSS! So I am so aware this chapter is 1000x to late but life happened. Uni is hard! Between Uni, work and my social life I feel like i'm never home! I literally did not see my brother for 3 days!

Anyway, i'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long so here is an uber short chapter so that you guys know I haven't forgotten about you! I'm hoping to release another chapter within the week!

So, this chapter was done in a rush so I apologise for that! Can't say it's my best work but there's more to come so I can only go up from here:)

* * *

Take Two: Hey again - so instead of creating a new chapter I've just updated this one to make a decent sized chapter, again, I'm sorry it's late! Also Uni life means exams:( which start next week:( so i apologise if the next update is short or late. Good luck to all those who have exams and hopefully I'll speak to you guys soon:)

* * *

Aelin POV

That BUZZARD! How does someone as stoic and insignificant as Rowan get to be so stuck in my head. My art project is not going anywhere with him rearing his big fat head at me all the time. I didn't even have the heart to throw away the paper after what I'm sure Feyre saw to be Rowan's silhouette. I was still grumbling to myself when I slammed into a large wall of muscle. When I looked up I saw Rowan glaring down at me. I returned the favour with a hard glare of my own, and no way was a breaking first. What I didn't expect was for Rowan to pick up my hand and drag me into one of the empty classrooms – I just stomped along with him be because I sure as hell have some rutting words to share with him.

Dropping my hand like it was fire in his hand he stepped back and leant on one of the tables that looked dwarf size next to his bulk. I just continued to glare at him daring him to speak first. 'Where did you learn how to fight like that?' Not the question that I was expecting but I was willing to roll with it. 'None of your business, but I guess the I could ask you the same question, because I don't lose.' Glaring at him I waited for his answer. Staring at me calmly he gave nothing of what he was thinking away. 'I'll train you. Meet me at the middle of the football field tomorrow morning at six and I'll train you.'

'I most certainly will not!' Rowan didn't respond just left me in the classroom alone. There was no way I was training with him, I don't need anyone's pity.'

Rowan POV

What on earth have I just done. I brought her into that classroom to get her to tell me why she was fighting and then ask her why she was acting like a spoiled brat about it. I most definitely did not drag her in there train her. What was I thinking. She was just going to be a pain in my ass. But I saw it, I flash of emotion in those eyes when I asked her why she knew how to fight. I couldn't pin point what the emotion was exactly but I knew it was trouble.

Aelin POV

Even though the buzzard left me in the classroom without so much as a glance back, I had more manners than that, so I gracefully left the room and let the door click shut. Unfortunately, that was as much grace as I could muster before I stomped off to my car, glaring at anyone who would dare to look at me.

I didn't remember the drive home but I did remember a moment too late that a certain someone was going to be home early today. CRAP! Without my usual swagger, I walked into the house and I slammed the garage door closed.

'Something wrong Aelin?' the purring was coming from around the corner in the sitting room, knowing that I had no choice but to follow the voice I headed that way.

'I'm fine' I snapped back as I walked into the area. He didn't turn around to look at me but rather sat their looking at a pile of papers waiting for me to walk around to him. Trying not to rush as I rounded his chair I continued to glare. When he finally looked up at me he had a smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. He was handsome enough but no one could miss the sharp gaze that Arobynn Hamel had perfected.

* * *

I couldn't tell you what possessed me to be standing on the edge of the school football field at 5:55 in the morning. But whatever it was I was going to kick it in the ass after I kicked myself for listening to it. Resigning myself to the worst morning ever, I headed out to the field. I couldn't see Rowan but thought that I could yell at him for being late and that would make this minutely more tolerable. I don't know how he did it but by the time I made it to the middle of the field Rowan was there. Buzzard.

* * *

Rowan's idea of training was pommeling me until I had nothing left. When he gave me my first order of doing push ups to warm up, my good sense returned and I knew this was going to be a bad idea, so I took a swing at him. He must have seen it coming because he immediately grabbed my fist, swung me around and pinned it behind my back. After that I could only glare at him. I was now sparring with him. He would tell me where to hit and I gladly hit him – when I could. Rowan was good. We had spent almost an hour and a half sparring and I had only hit him 4 times. I suspected this was only because he let me. The buzzard hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

Breathing in again, I went for a jab at his throat – the target. I'd barely made the decision on how I was going to go about it when he made a quick cut to my right elbow. I counted by kneeing my left leg to his abdomen – he didn't even grunt before he took a swing at my left side. Ducking I tried to use my momentum to pull him off balance but he predicted my move so stepped out of the way at the last minute. Adjusting my trajectory, I gripped his shoulder hauling myself onto his back and onto his back, locking him into a chock hold.

'Gotcha' I whispered into his ear. I grinned triumphantly moments before he elbowed me hard in the ribs and off his back, onto the floor. Normally this wouldn't have hurt to bad but of course he had found my fresh bruise. Lying on my back looking up to the sky I gritted my teeth and tried not to let my eyes well up with the searing pain to my side. He hadn't broken any ribs last night – he was always very careful – but he had definitely bruised the bone.

Breathing shallowly, I started getting up. I was done. Finally getting to my feet I turned to Rowan, 'I'm done, clearly you think you're that much better than me. The only thing I've learnt so far is that getting up at 5am is much too early for anything.' I fumed at him, what was I thinking coming out here. 'Then your more pathetic than I originally thought, because you should have also realised that you keep your right side open up for attack far too much and you rely far too heavily on the same tricks without assessing your opponent first.' Rowan's face was stern but his eyes kept flicking to the point he struck me on my ribs. 'Fine, thanks for the tip but I'm done. I'm not taking shit from any more people in this lifetime.' As I turned on my heel to head back to the school I thought I saw a flash of concern – but that would mean that Rowan had feelings and that just wasn't true.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Again this update is just coming to late, and its really short, I know I'm lacking! I finshed my exams 4 days ago, then it was my birthday 2 days later and then tomorrow i'm leaving for an OS trip WHOOP! super exciting! but it also means no time for writing so you 100% won't see another update for another month. I know this sucks! i'm really bummed i haven't had time to just sit and write. It's a WIP.

Forgive me! i will update ASAP when I get back!

(PS i updated the last chapter instead of writing a new one - so make sure you read it all!)

* * *

Feyre POV

Rhys was sitting at his usual table at lunch today but as soon as I walked past he excused himself and followed me to another table. I was going to be doing something incredibly stupid. My art project was going nowhere. In the beginning the answer was simple, I was going to do a landscape of the night sky. I was best at landscapes and there was something about the night that just inspired me. However, something else had been inspiring me recently. Rhys sat down opposite and smirked, 'Hello, Feyre darling.' His eyebrows raised with interest and I blushed. Typical.  
'You really need to stop calling me darling' tucking my hair behind my ear so I could see Rhys more clearly,  
'I have a proposition for…' I looked at him questioningly but if I was being honest with myself I was stalling.  
'Feyre, you don't even have to ask' he started leaning in closer until I could feel his breath on my lips  
'There are many _favours_ I would perform for you. Free of charge of course.' My eyes got impossibly wide, my brain started scrambling for a response.  
'I… um… I didn't…. it's not…' Rhys wasn't paying attention to my words though, he was staring at my lips. Now my brain really short circuited because I was leaning in closer. My lips made the barest brush against his and I could already tell how soft they were, before I could learn more I was yanked back.

'Stop canoodling, we need to talk now.' Aelin was stomping off into the distance, Rhys was still leaning over the table and was back to smirking at me and I was just sitting there, my mouth forming a small 'o' shape. Glancing between Aelin and Rhys I gathered my things, 'Meet me after school at the art classrooms.' I practically shouted at Rhys as I rushed after Aelin. I'd barely made it two more steps when someone grabbed my elbow, and spun me around. 'Feyre, don't think you're getting away that easy' leaning in impossibly closer he whispered again,  
'Say yes.' Without thinking I brushed my lips across his, Rhys followed my lead and left it soft and tentative. My books were digging painfully between our chests but I couldn't seem to bring myself to care. I leant into the kiss more but all to soon Rhys stepped back, 'I think someone needs you' turning on his heel Rhys left. I tried not to dwell on it and jogged up to Aelin who was sitting under a tree further up. I want to say that I would not be dissecting that later but I knew even though Aelin was clearly in a mood, she saw everything and would want to know all the details. Shaking my head, I made my way over to her.

Aelin POV

Feyre was blushing, if I wasn't so confused about Rowan I would be jumping up and down with her. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, however, that was going to have to change soon. 'Hey' Feyre said as she came down and sat next to me. 'What's up?' She looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reply.

'It's nothing…. But I wanted to talk to you about next week's fight.' I paused, analysing her expression, she now had a faint frown. Of course, she knew that wasn't what was going on but she seemed to accept my train of thought and waited for me to continue. 'I want you to tape my fight, some buzzard has told me that I need to work on some things and I need to see it for myself, can you do it?' I didn't think that Feyre would have any reason to say no, but I also knew that she hated watching me fight. Feyre clearly didn't look impressed, 'I'll do it for you Aelin, but please tell me it's not Arobynn saying those things…' Of course, she would suspect that – I don't know how but she knew exactly what was going on. 'I'm fine really, it was just a… friend… who suggested it.'

'Ok. If you're sure.' I wasn't but I'll be damned if Rowan was going to win so easily again.

* * *

I'm sorry I don't have more to offer at this time! :(


	9. Chapter 9

HEYOOOOO! Ohmigoodness it has been far to long sinc I posted and I'm sorry for that but i have a well kept secret to tell you... UNI IS HARD. Like, really really hard! This semester has literally killed me. But I had my last exam on Tuesday so I'm hoping I will be able to do some more writing now! So here it is guys enjoy!

* * *

Feyre POV

I knew exactly what was going on in the house that Aelin had to call home but at the same time I believed her when she said that it wasn't Arobynn telling her that she needed to work harder. This left me stumped because not many people knew who Celeana Sardothian was and even fewer, one to be exact, was a friend and that would be me. I had been thinking it over during class but the bell had rung to signal the end. Despite my efforts there was only one thing that I could think about now and that was Rhys. I wanted to ask him to be the model for my painting, the only thing was I didn't know him. He was one of the only few people who knew that I was best friends with the best underground fighting champion the world had ever seen (this may or may not be self-proclaimed…) but I didn't think that would mean that we were close enough for me to ask him to model for my painting. But every time I thought about painting someone else I would remember the violet eyes that held something profound that only my paintings would ever be able to put into words what I saw. So I would just have to suck it up and ask him.

Rhys waiting for me at my locker, his bag already in his hand. I ignored him as I opened my own locker and tried to gather my thoughts. After gathering my things I turned to him losing my nerve a little, his eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't decipher that made me straighten my spine, 'Come to the art room with, I want to show you something. Setting a brisk pace a went straight the art room and lead Rhys inside.

'Can't say that I've ever been in here before.' The deep baritone of his voice gave me all the confidence that I needed.

'Well there's a fist time for everything isn't there.' I said as I lead him further into the room towards the back shelves that housed all of the art visual diaries including mine. Pulling mine of the second shelf, third from the left a passed it to Rhys. He took it without question but didn't open it like I thought he would, just looked at me expectantly.

'I want to ask you to do something for me' I started slowly

'But it's kinda personal and I thought that it's not fair for you to do this thing for me when you don't know me very well either.' This was harder than I thought, I took a deep breath to give him permission

'This is my art visual diary that I've had for the past two years, it's the most personal thing I own and I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to look at it. Everything you need to know about me is recorded in that diary and I'm trusting you to look at it and actually _see_ what I have created' I was blushing now at those awkward words, they didn't fit together as they should have but how do you tell someone that they're holding your soul?

'Are you sure you want me to look at his Feyre?' Rhys was looking wide eyed at me but also looked like he was trying to stay calm, I gave him a curt nod before I could change my mind. Rhys didn't say anything else as he walked over to the tables and sat down. Running his fingers over the cover made my flesh sprout goose bumps.

Rhys POV

I have no idea what happened between yesterday and today but I sure as hell am not complaining. How did I get from scolding to running my fingers over her visual arts diary which I suspected meant more to her than she was letting on. I opened to the first page and was already stupefied by her talent. The very first page was of a portrait I recognised instantly, Tamlin. This was drawn carefully, in soft focus, as if it was a dream. He wasn't looking anywhere in particular but the drawing displayed detail that could only be acquired if Feyre had been staring at Tamlin with great concentration. I moved past this one to see a single room with three girls. Her sisters then, I had briefly met them but didn't know much about. From what I could tell from the drawings was that her and the eldest Nesta did not get on well and even her and Elaine seemed distant but she at least looked softer, kinder than Nesta. There were more of Tamlin, the further I continued the sharper the focus was on Tamlin, He was interacting with the artist now, looking at you and laughing at something that you had said. She cared for him. It was like a knife in the gut but I couldn't stop. What did he have that I didn't. Beteen drawings of family, and Aelin the drawings of Tamlin seemed to get darker. His eyes were drawn blacker and frown lines more prominent. Feyre had moved from light sketching and colour to dark charcoal that stained the page. What happened here? I was flicking through the pages now trying to get the end until a small hand rested on mine.

'That's enough. I think you know me enough now.' It was Feyre. I closed the book without seeing the end and peered up at her. She looked hurt but I knew not ask her about it. I flipped her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze before I grazed the back of her hand with my lips.

'Thankyou for showing me that Feyre.' She blushed so I continued.

'It means a lot that you trust me like that… Not a lot of people do.' Now her eyes flashed with something that I wasn't willing to get into.

'Whatever I can do to help you can ask me now Feyre.' I waited patiently as she formed the question in her mind.

'I have a major art project due at the end of semester and I've decided to do a portrait and I was wondering if you would mind modelling it for me?' She was biting her lip now. I smiled, that was not what I expected. I gave her a smirk, her expression changing instantly.

'You don't happen to need me naked now do you Feyre darling?' I purred at her whilst waggling my eyebrows, She was positively crimson now and I loved it! Reigning in control she replied;

'Whilst a tempting offer no you don't. Don't answer me now but if you have decided by next week that you want to do it then meet me at my house on Friday night and we'll get started.' The words tumbled out of her mouth but she held her composure. I didn't realise I was still holding her hand until she pulled it away to leave. What have I gotten myself into.

Feyre POV

What was I doing here. I hated these fights. I was at the front of the crowd, whilst it was the calm before the storm I knew that when the fighting started I would struggle to hold my ground as everyone started to get excited. I pulled out my phone and found the camera icon. The lighting wasn't that great but you could still see the large blue mat in front, the years of abuse it had taken in the middle where it had worn down, the blood stains were not as bright on the screen as they are to the naked eye but I wasn't complaining.

Aelin should be coming out at soon as the main event, with some other nobody who thinks they can get the better of her. I double checked the matches when we arrived, wanting to be certain that Aelin was not going to have fight Rowan again. As I was adjusting my phone, trying to get the whole mat into the picture I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. 'Feyre, whatever are you doing?' Rhys practically purred in my ear. Oh that voice! I had been avoiding him all wekk since our last encounter because I didn't want to know what he decided when Friday rolled past tomorrow. I promised myself that if I saw him before then I would act like nothing had changed between us and so that's exactly what would do.

'Not that it's any of your business' I said trying to shrug his hand of my shoulder 'but I'm recording the fight for Aelin, she said something about beating your friend in her next round I presume.' I had a suspicion that it was all about Rowan.

'What about you darling, do you need to improve? Hmmm.' Rhys was standing right up on me, his face inches from mine and there was no way I was going to let him think that I was defenceless, if there was one thing that Aelin would not stand for it would be the way some men treated women and she would be damned if she didn't teach me a thing or two about the skills that seem to come to her so easily. Without so much as a moment of hesitation, I leaned in close as if to brush my lips against his, whilst simultaneously trying not to get distracted by his scent I flicked my leg behind his and tripped him over backwards. Batting my eyelashes at him I replied 'That's ok Rhys, I think I'm good.' He looked stupefied on the floor but luckily for me I was saved by the bell as Arobynn announced Aelin on the stage.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it:)


End file.
